Best friends whenever:Cyd has to save her parents!
by patriciarotela12
Summary: Hello,this is my first story I hope you like you is about Cyd having to save her parents from dead in do that she and Shelby must use their Time Travel power
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story i hope you like it,It s about Cyd having to travel to Peru to save her parents .I do not own this serie

CHAPTER 1 :THE LETTER

Cyd was sitting on her bed having nothing to do when the doorbell rang,she thought it had to be the mailman with new letters from Shelby s parents,she went downstairs and greeted the guy,he let her the letters and said bye then she began to open the letters.

Cyd **"Bills,advertisements a toy for Bred and Ched .wait what this ?"** she noticed a letter with a red stamp,she opened it and began to read **,** when she finished the letter,she couldn't held the letter told **Her parents had died**! in their archeological deep in Peru.

Shelby " **Hello What's up?**

 _cyd_ " **Hey,You scared me!Where were you?"**

Shelby" **Relax,i just got carried away playing volleyball in the backyard but What happens to you?"** asked Shelby who worn a pair of trainers,a pink T-shirt,and some tight black shorts.

Cyd looked at her,then looked at the letter.

Shelby" **Is it about this letter?"** Cyd did not answer so Shelby took the letter and read" **Dear Cyd Ripley ,we apologise to tell you that your parents have died in a terrible accident "** As to what accident it was,there was no information.

Shelby" **Cyd I am so sorry"** In that moment Shelby s family entered the house

Cyd" **We have to tell this to your family"** They went downstairs and told them.

Bred" **In the bright side..okey there s no bright side"**

Norm **"Cyd is there is** something **we can do for you just say"**

Cyd **"I want to go to Peru"**

Ashtrey " **Okey if you want that we 're going to Peru"**

Cyd **"Could you let me al{"one with Shelby"**

Norm " **Ok course",** after that they went away

Shelby" **Cyd,I guess your thinking on time travel and save them,don't you?"**

Cyd" **Yes we have to pull this off"** Cyd had hit upon a plan to save her parents,she were going to travel in time with Shelby.

That night Cyd was tossing oen her bed,full of sadness and distress,she hoped her plan would work,otherwise her parents would be dead until the end of the world,She couldn't sleep at all night.

When she woke up Shelby s parents told her they would be travelling in a few was eager to got to Peru as soon as possible.

 **Shelby:"How are you Cyd?**

Cyd " **i feel terrible"**

Shelby " **Maybe we should go with Barry and Naldo to as for help"** While they were leaving the house the sky was cloudy,guts of wind came towards their faces

Cyd " **This bad weather reflejts how I feel inside"**

Shelby **"I understand you must be feel like a star without its shine"**

 **Cyd "That exactly how I feel"**

Shelby" **We arrived Barry open up!**

Barry opened the door


	2. CHAPTER 2 Peru

Barry "Hi girls,what are you doing?  
"What does sad face Cyd?/asked Naldo interrumping Barry  
Cyd"My parents ..."in that moment Cyd broke down and couldn't carry on talking so Shelby told them about what had happened and their plan to avert Cyd's parents accident.  
"strongBarry "I'm so sorry Cyd"Me Naldo staring at Cyd's eyes,he felt so terrible about her,she had been his crush for almost 8 years and he couldn't stand seeing Cyd that depressed  
Barry "mmm,better come in"Barry"Listen girls I don't wanna to be spoilsport but what you want to do it can be really difficult to achieve"said the boy  
"But we must do something!"/strongsaid both girls eagerly  
Naldo"yes,Barry I think they have to take the risk  
Barry "is there something we can do for you?  
Shelby"yes we want you come with us"  
Barry "Fine,so we're in"  
"After a couple of days after this happened,they and Shelby's family arrived to Peru,as to what happened at the fly from Portland to Peru basically Cyd was crying all the way whereas everybody else was trying to comfort they went down the plane they went to the excavation in which Cyd's parents were .the day was sunny with some clouds in the sky and a little bit of wind,there were mountains visibles in the landscape .Shelby's parents started to argued about if it would be a good idea Cyd went to see their parents Cbodies,Astrid thought is would be better that they stay Barry went on talking about how Naldo could have forgotten to unplug his Moto X Play and gave it to him.  
Shelby"we have to time travel now"  
Cyd"Yes,we have"  
"Shelby"Barry,Naldo hug us so you can time travel with us!"Barry and Naldo hugged Cyd and Shelby and all of a sudden the place changed from a sunny day to a cloudy rainy day

Naldo thought"How well it feels to hug Cyd from the back"/strongand Barry thought the same but about Shelby  
Cyd"Come on guys,we need to enter the mine  
THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO YOU CAN GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ABOUT HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY IF YOU WANT. 


	3. Chapter 3 Cyd has some problems

After say that Cyd stayed stood and doesn't move Shelby

What happens Cyd? Cyd In the long run I think it is better if I stay here Barry

"Yes,that the best option we will come in and resolve everything so neither your mother nor your father suffer any damage "After said that they came into the mine,it was really dark

Barry Fortunately i bring my flashlight with me. a while later they reached to a bright room,full of mommies from the Incas

Shelby "What does that inscription say?"ASked the blonde girl pointing to a rectangular-shaped stone in front of her

BIENVENIDOS A LA TUMBA DEL REY NAHUEL

Naldo "It says Welcome to King Nahuel's tomb "meanwhile Cyd ,who was outside ,saw a strange figure walking towards her,she pretended not to felt fear but she was really frightened

What are you doing here little girl?asked the figure taking off his hood it was a bold ,medium-age man with some tattoos a short neck a bit of beard and a golden ring in his index finger

Cyd "Oh,so get out of my way" said the man grabbing Cyd from the arm,Cyd tried to defense herself and screamed to her friends but they was too far away to hear her.

Man "Fine,if you don't want to let me in I must take you with me"Later Cyd woke up tied to a couldn't remember what had "Hey you,!you know that this is illegal,Don't you ?What are you doing this?Man"Oh,you were too close to discovered something you souldn't so i had to avoid it"Cyd "My friends will come back for me horrible man"

Man"Wait..Did...did..did..your friends entered the tomb already" Yes said Cyd,all of a suden the man's face turned red,a vein apperead on her face and it s looks like he was really angry

Man"I must get to the tomb quickly!"in less than 2 seconds the man was running towards the mine direction.

Cyd "I hope everything will be okey"

Meanwhile in the mine...

Naldo"we could either go that way or that way"

Shelby"I think we should go the first way"

Barry and Naldo"okey"

They went into the first way coming to a wide room with small tunnels on it,the place was plenty of snakes,So everybody screamed and runned off to one of the tunnels They had to crawled becuase the place was very narrow,Shelby first,Barry second and Naldo was happy he got a full sight of Shelby's ass,who was wearing a black hiper-tight pant

Shelby"Barry,What's going on'?You're panting"

Barry"eh.. ..perhaps the snakes..you now"

Naldo"Hey,Everybody looks"Naldo was adressing to Shelby's parents.

Barry We found the man who had tied Cyd to the tree showed up behind them

Man."Hey you kids,Get out of hear!"

Shelby "Who are you?

Man"If doesn't matter who am i,just go!.

Cyd's dad"Eh...Shelby...Ronaldo...Barry..what are you doing here?,where's Cyd?,Who is that guy?Cyd's mom"i have the same questions"

Barry"we don't have time to aswer all those questions,don't ask we have to leave this place quickly?

Cyd's dad "But.."man"if all of you leave right now i won't hurt you"

Shelby"Come on!

Cyd's dad and Cyd's mom"No,we are here for work,we need to inspect all this place"

Barry"Be careful!there's a trap on the floor!"but it was too late,they had fallen into the trap already,nobady dared to see their dead bodies of course

Meanwhile Cyd was struggling to untied the strings a few meters away.

Shelby"Come on we have to time travel again,let's meet Cyd Outside"Man"Nobody is going to desecratre King's Nahuel tomb nor steal his treasures!a long time later,they pulled off to leave the mine.

Shelby"But...where's Cyd"said the girl after see that she wasn t there.


	4. Chapter 4 Cyd is free

Shelby couldn't see Cyd anywhere so couldn't the boys.

Shelby "Cyd,Cyd,where are you?Come on let look for Cyd!

A few later the man who you already know got out of the mine.

Man "you must be looking for your friend,aren't you?

Shelby"Do you know where she is?

Man"Oh,yes I know she nearly entered the mine so i had to tied her to a tree near here"

Barry,Naldo and Shelby"whaaaat!Why did you do that?they said this in really surprised of course"

Man"Because she almost went into the mine and nobody must enter into the mine is a Holy Place"In that moment the group Shelby,Naldo and Cyd started to their feet,looking,looking and looking for Cyd,before they could find Cyd a little boy came out of his tent,that he had made beforehand,and greeted them.

Hola,¿Quienes son ustedes?

Shelby "What did he say?

He said and I quote"Hello,who are you?

Naldo"Nosotros somos Naldo ,Cyd y Shelby y estamos buscando a nuestra amiga Cyd"TRANSLATION"we are Naldo,Cyd and Shelby and we're looking for our friend Cyd"

Later the little boy told them that he had seen the man tyding down Cyd to a tree but he didn't dare to do anything,then they followed the boy who leaded them to Cyd.

Shelby"Cyd" Cyd"Shelby"said the both of them with a grin.

Cyd"Come help me untied this"

Shelby"Cyd we couldn't...you know,we need to time travel again"

Cyd"But What happened to my mom and my dad?After a long silence barry said"they fell into a trap"

Once Cyd was free they time travel again and Shelby told her that the man had forbidden them to got into the mine"

Cyd"But he couldn't remember that you enter"

Shelby"Yes but..."

Barry"We should eat something,I'm starving".so they eat,after their pre-meal drink,Cyd ventured to ask again about that man who had kidnapped her.

Shelby"Look Cyd and scared that if you stay outside the man,that man would capture you again"

Cyd"But it would be very hard to me..."Presently she broke down.

Barry"Cyd you just have to go into,you don't need to travel across all the place"

That's true,Naldo said.

Cyd"Ok"

Naldo"If something bad would happened to you I..."Cyd I know

Barry "Come on guys"

Man"Not so far"

Barry "Oh,no we took a long time to pass on,and now he arrived first"

Cyd"It doesn't matter you don't let me in"Presently Cyd ran in the mine,followed by Shelby,the guys and the man.

Man"Come back here"

Naldo"Come on hurry up!.

Barry"I'm sweatting".In that moment Shelby fell down.

Shelby"Cyd continue without me!.

Cyd"No,i am not going to left you behind"Cyd went to help Shelby who was bleeding,whereas Barry,who wasn't the sport kind stop running and tryed to hide himself behind a rock.

Naldo"This is up to me!"

 **That was the end of chapter 4 ,i am going to tell you that after i finished the story,in next chapter i will allow improve this story to expert writters,you only have to respect two things Cyd s parents dye and They go to Peru.**


	5. Chapter 5 The end

Naldo ran towards Cyd's parents,and warned them not to step on the trap,but they didn't hear him,so he managed to save them,and went back to his friends,Shelby and Cyd time travel back again and got rid of the man,then Cyd said thank you to Naldo for saved her 's parents asked Cyd why Shelby was bleeding and Cyd aswer she had had an was really happy that her parents were alived and after 3 days they travel back to Portland


End file.
